A Leap of Faith
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba argues with Fiyero about Animal habitats... but in a way no one would ever expect. Or understand.


**I wanted to try this and see how it turned out. Enjoy!**

Elphaba sighed as she listened to Fiyero prattle on. His voice was particularly unpleasant, and she had little interest in what he had to say.

"… and that is precisely why Animal habitats should be cleared out to make room for-"

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said?" Elphaba asked, sitting up straighter. "Did you just say it was okay to destroy Animal homes?"

"Well, they aren't using the land to its full potential and-"

"You don't use your brain to its full potential! Does that mean I can clear it out to make room for something else?"

"This is completely different."

"No, it isn't!"

The green girl was standing up now. She was aware that the entire class was looking at her, but she didn't care. People were always staring at her.

"Give me one good reason why my argument isn't valid."

"I'll give you plenty of reasons!"

"Then come down here and let's hear them."

Elphaba exhaled sharply, but when down to the front of the room. She glared at Fiyero, unsure of how to begin. Everyone would side with him, no matter how many facts she presented. Unless… unless she could make her point interesting. Something worth listening to.

"_Last night, I had a dream. I found myself in desert called Cyberland. It was hot, my canteen had sprung a leak, and I was… thirsty_," Elphaba started. Fiyero looked at her in confusion, but Elphaba knew she had everyone's full attention.

"_Out of the abyss walked a Cow, Elsie. I asked her if she had anything to drink, she said, 'I am forbidden to produce milk. In Cyberland we only drink Diet Coke_.'"

A laugh reverberated throughout the students.

"_She said, 'only thing to do is jump over the moon_.'"

Fiyero shook his head. "Elphaba, this is ridiculous. What exactly are you trying to prove here?"

"_They've closed everything real down, like barns and troughs and performance spaces. And replaced it all with lies and rules and_," the green woman paused, looking at Fiyero. "_Virtual life_."

Elphaba turned back to her classmates. "_But there is a way out. Only thing to do is jump over the moon_."

"I think you're done, Elphaba. If you have nothing else to say-"

"_I gotta get outta here! It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck, being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!_"

Fiyero looked alarmed and somewhat confused as the class laughed again.

"_I got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, go ta_," Elphaba took a deep breath before continuing, "_got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta, got ta find a way to jump over the moon. Only thing to do is jump over the moon_."

Elphaba turned her attention back to the prince, a harsh glare on her face. "_Then, a little Bulldog entered. His name, we have learned, was Fiyero_."

And, to her surprise, a few students actually booed.

"_And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lapdog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution_."

Elphaba looked right at Galinda Upland, who practically cowered in her seat.

"'_A one, two, three, that's bull,' he said. 'Ever since the Cat took up the fiddle, that Cow's been jumpy. The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped. She's had trouble with her milk and that moon ever since, maybe it's a… female thing. Cause who'd want to leave Cyberland anyway? Walls ain't so bad, the dish and the spoon for instance, they're down on their luck, they come knockin' on my doghouse door and I say not in my backyard utensils! Go back to China!_'"

Elphaba paused as the class laughed again. Galinda and Fiyero looked embarrassed, and the prince had long ago given up on trying to stop Elphaba.

"'_The only way out is up', Elsie whispered to me. A leap of faith_."

Elphaba paused again, lowering her hands. "_'Climb on board', she said. And as the harvest moon rose over Cyberland we reared back, we sprang into a gallop, leaping out of orbit. I awoke, singing, only thing to do, only thing to do is jump, only thing to do is jump over the moon, only thing to do is jump over the moon, over the moon, over the moooon_."

Elphaba looked out at her classmates, feeling her face growing hot. "_Moo with me_."

Silence, and then, "Moo."

"Yes. Who was that? Come on, moo with me. Don't be shy, come on, let it rip Shiz University, moo!"

The whole class had started now and before Elphaba could realize what was happening, a fight had broken out. The green woman ducked as a book came flying at her. She fled the classroom, leaving the unruly class behind, Fiyero and Galinda hot on her heels.

"Fine, I admit it! You win!" Fiyero called as they ran. Elphaba just laughed as they fled the desert known as "Cyberland".

**Hope you enjoyed this piece! I really enjoyed writing it, and any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


End file.
